


a bloody mess

by spocksass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern AU, Torture, definitely has spoilers so, got the idea from chapter 55, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksass/pseuds/spocksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi ackerman and hange zoe: the maria massacres </p><p>the pair are notorious for their torture and kill styles.  one murder will be by gunshot and the other multiple stab wounds and left to bleed out, but one always knows when it's them killing.  especially erwin smith, who's been trying to find them for the past year.  but of course, he ends up on the wrong end of a gun.</p><p>8tracks playlist: http://8tracks.com/cleardroid/a-bloody-mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I loosely based this off chapter 55 of the manga
> 
>  
> 
> (by loosely based I mean carbon copied)

     Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe: The Maria Massacres.

 

     They were the most notorious serial killers in the country of walls. Everyone knew what they were capable of, yet no one saw them face to face and lived. Only glimpses and shadows were what people knew. The short one and the one with glasses. The rude and crude one and the excitable one. The black haired one and the red head.

 

     “Rumor has it, Levi came from the underground of Sina and Hange used to work for Survey Corps themself,” Mike spoke from his cubicle as he read the headlines of the newspaper. “‘The Maria Massacres strike again!’”

 

     “Well, Hange must have worked here before I came because I don’t remember them,” Erwin responded.

 

     The criminals wrote their names on the wall their victims' blood, but they were yet to be found.

 

 

 

 

***five months and four days prior to this particular day and month***

     “Shitty Glasses, you didn’t use enough chloroform,” the black haired, particularly short man said, rubbing his temples. “This guy woke up before we need him to.”

 

     Hange rolled their eyes. “How can you not use enough chloroform. It made him pass out, didn’t it? Obviously I used enough.”

 

     “Well if you used enough then why did he wake up early? Is it because this concoction isn’t as strong as last time? Maybe we should buy some rather than you make it.”

 

     Neither of them were aware of the man, whose eyes were brimming with tears and mouth covered in tape, scooting away in the chair he was tied to. “Sanes” as he was called, part of the Military Police.

 

     “Are you doubting my sk- oh no, look Levi! He thinks he can get away!”

 

     Levi tsked and walked around Sanes, pushing the chair to where it was before and then ripping the tape off his mouth. “I can’t believe you actually thought we would let you go.” He tossed the tape to the side and fixed his apron before snapping a glove onto his hand.

 

     Hange joined Levi in front of him with a cart of tools. “You know, Sanes. You killed my dear friend Pastor Nick. I don’t take kindly to those who kill my friends.”

 

     “You psychopath! You and your friend are completely insane!” Sanes cried out. “What do you even want from me?”

 

     "Revenge and information.” Hange pulled on their own gloves and picked up a pair of pliers. “Should I rip off your nails like you did to Pastor Nick’s? What do you think, Levi?” They got no response and turned around to face the shorter man. “Levi.”

 

     “He called me a psychopath,” Levi muttered, flexing his gloved hands.

 

     Hange sighed. “Common mistake. Idiots can’t tell the difference between psychopath and sociopath, but we’ve been through this before: don’t let it get to you.”

 

     “Hey wait! Tell me what you want!” Sanes yelled as Hange positioned the pliars.

 

     “Shut up! I already did!”    

 

      “If you have to torture me, ask me something! You can’t rip off my nails without asking me something first!”

 

      “I said shut up! I’ll rip them all off first of all!” Hange pulled the first one off and giggled as Sanes emitted a pained yell.

 

      They continued ripping off nails and setting them on the plate that Levi was holding. When they finished, they looked at their work satisfied. Sanes’ head was lolled onto his chest and he was breathing heavily. Levi punched him in the jaw. “Was this what was done to Nick?” he asked.

 

       Hange grabbed the plate and put it in Sanes’ face. “Look, Sanes!” The nails were lined up neatly by finger. “It was actually kind of difficult. Though, I ended up getting the knack of it… Sorry I couldn’t do it as nicely as you. How many should I rip off before I become that good?”

 

      Sanes’ head rolled back onto his chest and he breathed through his mouth, getting blood from his nose onto his tongue. “It’s endless. How many nails do you think a person has?   After you’ve ripped off someone’s nails or skin, you know… Whether they had a wife or kids… It doesn’t matter.”

 

     “Hmm, I suppose you’re right. Do you have any kids, Sanes? A wife?”

 

     Sanes didn’t answer and looked up at the pair. “I did what I had to do to protect this country”

 

       Levi stepped closer. “I see… Sounds troublesome…” He opened one of Sanes’ eyes wider. “You did your best… In your own way.” He moved his hand from holding open Sane’s eyes to gripping the bridge of his nose and cracked it with a flick of his wrist. “Shall we begin the torture? Listen, if you don’t answer correctly, you will be punished. Who is the leader of the Stationary Garrison section of the police?”

 

       Sannes spit out the blood that made it’s way into his mouth from his nose. “Dot Pixis…”

 

       “Who is the leader of the Survey Corps?”

 

       “Levi, we already know that. It’s Keith Shadis.”

 

       “No it isn’t,” Sanes breathed.

 

       “Then who is it?” Levi asked.

 

      There was silence for a few moments and when Sanes opened his mouth, Hange reached in with a pair of pliers and grabbed hold of a tooth. “You waited too long! I want the one without a cavity!”

 

      They yanked and yelled in glee when a tooth came out with the pliers. “Sorry, I don’t understand what you’re saying with all that blood!”

 

     “Hange, be cautious. You’ll make him unable to speak. Don’t pull too many out”

 

     “He still has a lot…”

 

     Levi turned to Sanes. “Now, who is it?”

 

     “E-Erwin Smith,” Sanes replied through a mouthful of blood. “I-I’ve never seen someone have as much fun torturing a person as you! You monsters! But I’m not scared! Torture me to death if you want! My whole life is covered in blood!”

 

     Hange closed their eyes and set the pliers down and walked to the door of the stone room. “Let’s take a break.” Levi followed close behind. “No good… I’m starting to pity him…”

 

     Sanes was drifting to sleep, the pain becoming dull, when the door swung open and Hange and Levi stepped in again.

 

     “Hello, Sanes! It’s hard for me too, but I’ll try my best to torture you.” Hange picked up a square corkscrew squeezer. “I’ll torture you to death as you wish. Now, let’s see… Which do you care about more: your left or right testicle?”

 

     When they got all the information they needed, Levi slit Sanes’ throat and Hange wrote their names in blood on the wall, much to Levi’s objections.

 

     “Don’t worry, Levi! I’ll clean myself up afterwards! I just think the police should know the names of whom they’re dealing with.”

 

 

 ***present day** *

 

 

     “We aren’t any closer to catching them than when they gave us their names in blood five months ago.” Erwin tossed the case file on his desk.

 

     “Well, they’re style of torture was seen in the Trost district. We can go out tomorrow and check it out, look around, see if there are any witnesses.”

 

     “Mike, they started killing people a year ago and have been nonstop since. It isn’t just civilians they’re killing, it’s members of the military force. People of importance, not mindless soldiers.”

 

 

     Mike chuckled. “Commander Smith, if anyone can catch these sons of bitches, it’s you. But, if you don’t catch them, you might be next on their hit list.”

 

     Erwin laughed along with Mike at the idea and glanced at the photos of the criminals when they were spotted at a gas station by a camera. The taller one with glasses was only shot in profile, but the smaller man was looking straight at the camera, face shaded so only his eyes were shown. Erwin shuddered at the image, unable to shake the fact that he had seen those eyes before.


	2. recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin finds out why the short man's mysterious eyes are so familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh slight spoilers for "a choice with no regrets" chapter 1

            Erwin Smith looked down at the body before him. Corporal Marks, male, 43, shot through the head, five slash marks: left bicep, right bicep, left thigh, right thigh, torso running from breast to genitals.

 

            “Looks like they tortured him until they grew bored. He died from the shot to the head rather than blood loss,” said the doctor investigating the body. “But the cuts were definitely made before he died.”

 

            Erwin glanced at Mike who was looking through the file of the actual crime scene. “Hm, have you found any idea as to where the killers could be? Or any DNA from the killers so we could find who they are besides their names?”

 

            The man shook his head. “They left no trace. In fact, the crime scene was sparkling clean. It was as if they had just placed the body there and killed and tortured him somewhere else.”

 

            Mike looked at Erwin. “He’s right. The only way they knew that the building was where he was killed was the strong stench of bleach and a note that said ‘Sorry about the mess last time. This time we cleaned up.’” He handed Erwin the plastic bag with the blood-smudged paper in it.

 

            “Slightly messy handwriting, right handed. Looks like a doctor’s signature. You can barely read it.” He handed the note back to Mike who slid it back in the folder. “It’s the same handwriting that was on the wall when they wrote their names.”

 

            “You actually remembered the exact handwriting?” Mike looked impressed.

 

            “How could I forget?” Erwin muttered, taking one last look at Corporal Marks before covering him with the sheet.

 

* * *

 

            It was three in the morning and Erwin found himself at a twenty-four hour gas station with a craving for chocolate and coffee. Coffee that wasn’t hotel brand. He was dressed in sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie, just slipping on the hoodie before he left because it was raining (not that it did much good to protect him from the downpour).

 

            He grabbed three packs of M&M’s, because why the hell not, and a cup of the gas station’s coffee, which was actually pretty good. He was in line about to pay when a woman, or man because Erwin couldn’t really tell, came in sopping wet, ponytailed hair not so much in a ponytail anymore.

 

            They were drying off their glasses with their wet shirt and Erwin thought they looked pitiful. He walked over to them after he paid and asked, “Need some help?”

 

            They smiled and pushed their wet hair out of the way. “Uh, yeah that would be good. Not that it would help much because I’m going back out their in a second.”

 

            “Bathroom stop?” Erwin asked, smiling back as he took their glasses, switching it out with his coffee so he could dry them off with his hoodie.

 

            “Ha, yeah. My partner is waiting for me at the pump and he isn’t too happy because apparently I take a long time to pee.” They smelled the coffee that Erwin gave them to hold. “This smells really good. Is it really from the gas station?”

 

            “Yeah, it is. You can have it if you want. I’m not sure I really want it anymore.” He handed them their glasses back.

 

            “Really? You’re too kind! My partner hates coffee and never lets me get it. He prefers tea. Anyway, thank you for drying off my glasses and for the coffee.”

 

            “Oh, no problem. Take care!” Erwin waved at them as he stepped outside and walked to his car, which was right in front of the door.

 

            Once inside the warmth of his car, he opened a pack of M&M’s, popping one in his mouth. He sighed and started the car, pulling out of the parking space. He looked over at the pumps, where they had said their partner was, and saw a short figure with their arms crossed and leaning against the car. All Erwin could see in the dim light from the bulbs overhead the pumps were piercing eyes and black hair. They looked right at him as he drove past. He got an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

            It wasn’t until Erwin was looking at the case files for the umpteenth time later that afternoon (after he fell back asleep and woke up at ten) that he realized those were the same eyes of the small man that was part of the murderous duo.

 

            He threw the case files against the wall of his hotel room and slammed his hand on the desk. “Fuck!” He paced around the room yelling curse words and insulting himself until Mike knocked on the door an hour later.

 

            He threw open the door and pulled Mike in with murderous rage. “I am such a fucking idiot!” Erwin yelled at the other blond, pulling at his hair. “I saw them! I saw them and I did nothing!”

 

            Mike looked at Erwin with a confused and slightly afraid look. “Saw who?”

 

            “Them! The Maria Massacres! Last night at the gas station! I even cleaned the taller one’s glasses and gave them my coffee! I had no clue it was them until I looked at the files just a minute ago!” Erwin let out a loud groan and toppled over on the bed.

 

            Mike noticed the papers that were scattered around the room and bent down to pick them up. “It isn’t your fault. You didn’t realize it at the time. At least we know that they’re still in the area.”

 

            Erwin groaned again, but it was a bit muffled this time. “Air ololly arrey om.”

 

            “What?”

 

            Erwin sat up and fixed his shirt. “They’re probably already gone. I doubt they stay in one area for very long. Besides, I was wearing my Survey Corps sweatshirt last night. They now know that I’m part of the police force and they know what I look like.”

 

            “But they don’t know your name,” Mike pointed. “How about we visit the gas station you were at and get the security footage. Maybe we can find out which direction they left in.”

 

            Thirty minutes later, Mike and Erwin were walking in the gas station, the little bell ringing as the door swung open.

 

            “So this is where is happened?”

 

            “Yes, I was standing right here and I offered the tall one help.”

 

            “I’ll get the footage and you go check around where you saw the car.”

 

            Erwin nodded and walked back outside, the ground still damp from where it rained the night before. He surveyed the pump that he remembered seeing the car at and saw nothing out of the normal except a receipt on the ground. He picked it up and groaned as he read it.

 

            Mike found Erwin in the car staring at the receipt that was now on the dashboard. “Got anything?”

 

            “A receipt from the same time I was here last night, but the gas was paid for in cash, so there’s no record of a credit card. Hopefully we can get some fingerprints off it.”

 

* * *

 

            “Are you sure there’s nothing on it?” Erwin almost whined.

 

            Petra shook her head. “Sorry, Erwin. This paper is super thin and difficult to get prints off of, and the only prints we did find were yours.”

 

            Erwin sighed and rubbed his temples. They were back at headquarters with no lead on Hange Zoe and Levi Ackerman. Even the surveillance footage didn’t give them more than Erwin had told. The Commander was getting fed up and his hatred for himself grew even more.

 

            “Thank you Petra. Let me know if you find anything new.”

 

            “Yes, Sir!”

 

            Erwin left the forensics lab and went back to his office where he stared at the picture of the small man. He didn’t know whether the small man was Hange or Levi, so he remained ‘small man’. He couldn’t get rid of the fact that he saw those eyes before then.

 

            “Commander Smith, sir?” Erwin looked up to see the newest addition of the Survey Corps standing in front of his desk.

 

            “Yes, Jaeger?”

 

            “Um, I tried to get a hold of you but… Anyway, sir, Nile Dok is on line one wishing to speak to you. He says it’s about information on the Maria Massacres case.”

 

            “Thank you. You may go.”

 

            Eren Jaeger nodded and stepped out of his office as Erwin picked up the phone.

 

            “Erwin, it’s been a while since we’ve talked.”

 

            “Indeed it has, Nile. How’s Marie?”

 

            “Wonderful as ever, but enough about her. I have some info that I would rather not share with you because I want to find these sons of bitches before you, but the one person who is above me says I have to, so… I went to the Sina Underground the other day and spoke with some people there asking about Hange Zoe and Levi Ackerman. I was just about to give up because no one could give me info, when a small, elderly woman said she knew of a Levi a few years back.”

 

            “Was it the same Levi?”

 

            “I think it was. She said the Levi she knew was short in height and short in temper. He had black hair and hung out with a young girl and a boy who was taller than he was. Apparently the people he hung out with disappeared when he did and she hadn’t seen him seince.”

 

            “So, Levi was from the Underground.”

 

            “Seems like it.”

 

            “Thanks Nile.”

 

            “Don’t thank me, Smith, thank my superv-“

 

            Erwin hung up the phone before Nile could finish his sentence and looked back at the photo. It all came back to him. He remembered why the small man named Levi was so familiar.

 

* * *

 

            “The Underground.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “Remember in the Underground? We were there for those files and we saw him. Levi. He and the red-haired girl and silver-haired boy. Levi took down those thugs who got pissed at him for bumping against them.”

 

            “So that’s the little shit we’re up against?” Mike sighed and leaned back in his chair. “And Nile told you this? Are you sure he isn’t shitting you?”

 

            Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Nile doesn’t speak to me unless he has to. It has to be at least somewhat true. So, we have Levi figured out but no idea on Hange. Have you found anything out on them?”

 

            “Yes actually.” Mike turned to the computer and pulled up the screen. “Hange Zoe: former member of the Scouting Legion, former Team Leader.”

 

            “Former Team Leader? I don’t remember them. How long ago was this?”

 

            “Five years. Same time around when Levi and his gang disappeared. Hange left on her own free will and hasn’t been seen by anyone they know since.”

 

            “Well, now that their names are out to the public… I’ve been wondering how they have been able to stay hidden for all this time. Either they are better than we think at this or we’re not as good as we think we are at this.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found amazing art that goes along with the story perfectly. i didn't want to post it here without the artist's permission, so here's the link https://twitter.com/sine_eang/status/490868726745427968 . also, thank you so much for the kudos! comments are always welcome!


	3. taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so i realized people may be confused on how the government works in this au and where the titans are. well, the titans will be coming soon i just don't know when. and about the goverment, it's much like what england has: there's a king and a parliament with the king as a figurehead, of course. the military police is like the personal guard of the king and parliament, also, it takes care of minor crimes in wall sina and keeps the underground under check. by under check, i mean they basically keep them underground so they don't contaminate the wealthy above. 
> 
> the garrison protects the walls, like in the manga, but walls in this case, aren't nearly as tall and are just used as a small boarder. generally to keep the poor from the outer walls in the outer walls. there's lots of people trying to climb the walls and break through, and gangs that like to destroy the walls. there's also those who try to break through the outer walls and get into the country from the outside. 
> 
> then finally there's the scouting legion. they are basically the fbi; they take care of things from murders to simple domestic crimes in the outer walls. i know in the manga it's the military police that takes care of things like that but,,,, so yeah, that's basically how everything works.

            “Erwin Smith, you say?” Hange looked at Levi eagerly from the bed.

 

            Levi looked up from the computer screen and turned to show it to Hange. “This is the man you saw the other night.”

           

            “So, you’re saying, hot daddy blond is Commander of the Survey Corps?”

 

            “Yes. I’m also saying he is our next target. The Survey Corps relies on him. He’s their wall. If he’s dead, the investigation on us will cease.”

 

            “But how will we find him?”

 

            “We won’t find him, Hange. He’ll find us.”

 

*            *            *

 

            “Commander Smith! We have a sighting just outside of Trost, inside Wall Rose!” Jaeger yelled, running into Erwin’s office. “I’ve been told you should get there as soon as possible!”

 

            Erwin slowly set the files he was looking at down on his desk and looked up. “Are you sure it was them?”

 

            “Positive according to agents Ackerman and Arlert. They’re the ones who spotted them.”

 

            “Ackerman and Arlert? Very well. Thank you for the information, Jaeger.”

 

*            *            *

 

            Erwin found himself driving as fast as he could to Wall Rose. Mike wasn’t too fond on his speed, but went along with it. They stopped at the same place Ackerman and Arlert said they saw the killers: just outside an outpost for the Garrison.

 

            No one stationed at the outpost said they saw anyone there last night considering it was closed from the hours of six to eight. It was just an outpost, used for minor supplies, so security cameras weren’t used.

 

            “Were there any signs of a break-in?” Erwin asked Mike once they were back in the car.

 

            Mike shook his head. “If they did break in, they were very cautious about not leaving evidence, and all the supplies were there.”

 

            “Is there any information stored there.”

 

            “Erwin, it’s just a supply stop. All that’s there are supplies like ammo and spare guns. The guns aren’t even half decent ones either because they’re from before the titans. It’s just surplus.”

 

            Erwin bit his nail and looked out the window, catching a glimpse of himself in the side view mirror. He had bigger bags under his eyes than usual and his hair wasn’t in its neat part like usual. The case was definitely taking its toll on him.

 

            “Erwin,” Mike snapped his fingers in front of Erwin’s dazed expression. “You should probably rest. You look like shit. We already have reservations at the hotel back in Trost. I’ll drop you off and I can continue to search around.”

 

            Erwin nodded and he and Mike switched seats. He barely realized they had pulled up to the hotel. He waved goodbye to Mike and grabbed his bag before walking inside.

 

            Once inside his room, he dropped his bag and stripped to his boxers before crawling under the covers on the bed. He simply stared at the ceiling for hours. Erwin didn’t even realize what time it was until Mike knocked on his door, saying he would be next door. Erwin mumbled a response, one that Mike probably didn’t hear.

 

            He looked over at the window. The sun was setting behind the curtains. He finally closed his eyes and found sleep in an instant.

 

            A loud bang was what woke him up. He quickly looked over at the clock at the bedside table. It read 12:06. He grabbed his gun and pulled on a pair of pants before walking to the door and looking out the peephole. No one was in the hallway.

 

            Erwin held the gun firmly in his hand. For all he knew, this could simply be a rowdy guest, but he wouldn’t take his chances. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, back to his door, looking around. Just like when he looked through the peephole, no one was in the hallway.

 

            He sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall. He looked around the hallway once more before stepping into his room. He set his gun on his suitcase and walked over to the window, looking outside at the dim streetlights.

 

            “Erwin Smith.” A deep voice sounded from behind him. Erwin was about to reach for his gun but he realized it was on his suitcase, at least three steps away. “I have a gun pointed at your head. Turn around slowly, hands on your head. If you make any sudden moves, I won’t shoot you. I will, however, let my partner know that you didn’t comply. They will then shoot your friend next door. They’re in his room right now, watching him sleep. If you want your friend alive, listen to my commands.”

 

            Erwin let out a breath and turned around to face the same glare that have been haunting him; the dark masked everything but his eyes. “So you must be the infamous Levi. Am I right?”

 

            “Yes. You are correct. I wouldn’t expect anything less from the Commander of the Survey Corps. You are quite brilliant from my research.”

 

            “I’m flattered.” Erwin spoke with as much serious as Levi did. “You are quite the genius yourself. You and your partner have committed several murders without the police catching you. Most people couldn’t do that.”

 

            “I’m not most people.” Levi stepped closer to Erwin, into the light coming from outside. He was short, extremely short, and his hair blended in with the black surrounding. His eyes were grey, nearly black, and they had a piercing gaze that Erwin couldn’t look away from. “Now, we are going to walk outside to my car. I will blindfold you and tie you up.”

 

            “Kinky,” Erwin chuckled.

 

            This seemed to irritate Levi, for he swung his arm and smacked Erwin across the jaw with the gun. “I don’t take fondness to people who use sarcasm other than me.”

 

            Erwin felt the blood running down his cheek, and his lip was definitely busted. He glared at Levi, tempted to give the little runt a swift kick in the ass. The only reason why this shit was still alive is because Erwin would never let Mike get killed due to him.

 

            “You’re quite the demanding one…”

 

            “And you are quite the ignorant one. It seems that you can’t follow simple instructions. I think I may have to do this the hard way.”

 

            “What instructions didn’t I follow?”

 

            “You just cannot seem to keep your mouth shut, can you?” Levi sighed heavily and used his free hand to pull needle from his coat pocket.  He took the cap off with his teeth and spit it out. “Go to plan B, Hange. This one isn’t being very cooperative.”

 

            A faint voice came from a speaker in Levi’s ear. “When are they ever?”

 

            Erwin suddenly grew afraid for the first time since Levi made his presence known. He made a leap for the gun but Levi was quick to pull the trigger. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, yet was able to reach his gun. The blonde pointed it at Levi, who was pointing his own gun at him.

 

            “If you shoot,” Levi started, “Mike Zacharius will be dead within seconds and so will you.” 

           

            Erwin knew Levi was bluffing about killing him; they needed him for something.  He wasn’t, however, bluffing about killing Mike.  His finger was pressed against the trigger when Levi made his move.  The smaller man shot at Erwin’s hand, hitting it dead center.  Erwin cried out, dropping the gun and then reaching for it with his other hand.  Levi groaned in annoyance, shooting Erwin for a third time in his forearm and then a fourth in his knee.

 

“When will you people ever learn…” Levi muttered as Erwin fell to the ground.

 

            Erwin was clutching his arm with his bloodied hand, feeling weak from the overwhelming pain and loss of blood.  Levi stepped forward, tucking the gun in his belt.  He knelt beside Erwin, who swung at him fruitlessly.  Levi didn’t even flinch as the blood from the blond’s hand splattered on his face.  He simply grabbed Erwin’s arm, injecting him with the needle.

 

            Erwin tried lunging at Levi, who quickly moved out of the way.  “We should probably bandage you up.  Loss of blood isn’t very good for a drug to take effect.  Have you ever heard of Ambien CR?  It’s very good for making a victim unconscious.”  He chuckled.  “They say not to crush it up because of more-rapid drug absorption, but that just works to my advantage.”

 

             Erwin tried reaching for the gun again, but Levi gently grabbed his arm.  Erwin didn’t resist.  He already felt dizzy.  The pain in his side began to fade, along with his eyesight.  Within seconds, Erwin felt his eyes closing.  He could barely mumble out a word and it was becoming harder and harder to breath. 

 

            The last thing Erwin heard before blacking out was Levi speaking into his earpiece. “Subject One is down. Kill Subject Two.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fucking short and i apologize. i have school starting now and i'm writing this on a school night. i'm sorry ahead of time for any waits there are to endure.


	4. torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! i'm sorry i haven't updated in a month. i got caught up with school and marching band and drill and i just have so much going on in my life right now. however, i will try to update at least once every two weeks. i'm amazed that i got this done. also, this chapter is dedicated to my dear lesbian, hope. hope, thanks for giving me some ideas and keeping me inspired.

            When Erwin awoke, he wasn’t even sure he was awake.  He couldn’t open his eyes and everything sounded distant.  There was a dull, aching pain all over his body and he couldn’t move.  He could feel his hands tied behind him, but he couldn’t remember what happened or where he was. 

 

            “He hasn’t woken up in a whole day.  Do you think he’s in a coma?”

 

            “If he is, it’s your fault.  You’re the one who made injection.”

 

            “But I used the same recipe as I always use…  I want to play with him, Levi.  It’s no fun if he’s asleeeep.”

 

            “Slap him around a little bit.”

 

            The voices brought him to his senses a bit.  He lifted his head and tried opening his eyes, but everything was black.

 

            “Oh, look!  He’s moving!”

 

            There was a rush of feet and Erwin was blinded by the sudden light as the blindfold was taken off.  Erwin looked around, dazed, blinking rapidly.  He was in a black painted room that looked much like a torture chamber.  A small man was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.  The one in front of him was grinning madly.

 

            “I’m so glad you’re awake.  Are you having amnesia?  The drug can sometimes do that.  It will wear off eventually.  By the way, I bandaged up your wounds.  Levi is sorry about shooting you, by the way.  He didn’t want to.”

 

            “Actually, I did.”

 

            “Okay, he did want to shoot you, but he didn’t want to kill you.”

 

            “Actually, I did.”

 

            “Okay, he did want to kill you, but hey!  He didn’t and that’s what matters!  If he did kill you, how else would we get information out of you?”

 

            Suddenly, everything came back to Erwin, and his eyes widened.  He began struggling against the bonds that held his feet and hands in place, ignoring the pain that shot up through his body every time he moved.

 

            “Commander Smith, I worked hard on cleaning your wounds and patching you up.  If you struggle like that, you’ll just make it worse, and I really don’t want to drug you again.  You would be much more comfortable if you just stayed still.”  Hange shook their head.

 

            Erwin narrowed his eyes.  “What did you do to Mike?”

 

            “Mike?  Oh!  You mean your partner!  Hm…  Well, he may or may not be dead.  To be honest, I’m not sure.  I just shot him and got out of there.”

 

            “You son of a bitch!”  Erwin began struggling even more.

 

            Levi looked over and sighed, shaking his head.  “Hange, drug him.  I don’t want to deal with him yelling.  God, I already have a headache…”

 

            Hange rolled their eyes and picked up a syringe from a metal cart off to the side.  “Captain’s orders!  Sorry Commander…” 

 

            Once they injected Erwin, it wasn’t long before he was feeling drowsy and he swore he was surrounded by warm, loving ghosts.  His head lolled forward and eyes closed.  Within minutes, he was out.

 

* * *

 

            When Erwin woke up the second time, he didn’t have a blindfold on and he was alone.  He felt just as drowsy and dizzy as before but his sense of smell was strong.  A strong stench of bacon filled the air.  Sure enough, on the silver tray a few feet away was bacon and eggs, half covered with a paper towel and steam rising from it. 

 

            It was probably Hange who put the food there.  Despite their eccentric behavior about torture, they were kind when they chose to be.

 

            Erwin sighed.  The pain that his multiple shot wounds caused was a minimal ache that was more bothersome than painful.  He heard his stomach growl at the smell and decided to try to get closer to the food.  He looked around to make sure no one was there and tried hopping his chair to get closer. 

 

            The chair was heavier than it seemed and only moved a few inches, and the sudden strain on Erwin’s body parts caused the dull ache into a sharp sensation that had him grit his teeth and let out a groan.

 

            The door at the other side of the room swung open to reveal Hange holding a whip.  “You’re awake!  I made you some food.  If you didn’t wake up soon, I was going to have to turn to my friend here.”  They chuckled, cracking the whip and making Erwin flinch.  “Just kidding!  I’m not _that_ cruel.”

 

            Erwin found that hard to believe.

 

            “Besides,” Hange continued, “the whip is for Levi.  He likes using it, but doesn’t get to very often.  I think he has a kink for that kind of thing, but of course, he would never tell me.  He doesn’t get off very much.  What a picky little bastard…”  Erwin’s stomach growled again.  “Oh right!  You’re food!  Don’t worry; it’s not drugged or anything.  I prefer to drug people directly rather than make them worry about it.  Levi on the other hand enjoys the Russian Roulette that he plays with people and their food.  You don’t talk much do you?”

 

            Erwin didn't respond and instead just stared at the food.

 

            Hange shrugged and dropped the whip by the door and walked over to the cart, pushing it closer to Erwin.  “I would untie you, but Levi says it would be too much of a hassle to chase you down.”  They chuckled, taking the paper towel off the food.  “I don’t think you would get too far with your wounds, but I like a bit of a good chase.  Gets the blood running, ya know?” 

 

            Hange took a piece of bacon in hand and held it in front of Erwin’s mouth, who bit into it greedily.  They did the same thing for the eggs and within a minute, the food was gone.

 

            “Wow, you were hungry.  I guess that’s what you get for not eating in two days.”  Hange shrugged, letting Erwin sip out of the glass of orange juice.  He tried not to spit it out when he heard that he had been there for two days. 

 

            When he finished, Hange wiped his mouth off.  “Thank you,” Erwin mumbled, not looking up at Hange.  He hated being so vulnerable. 

 

            “You are very welcome, Erwin Smith!  Just yell if you need me.  Levi may be in soon, I’m not sure.  He works on his own schedule, but it’s okay.  We have plenty of time to play later!”

 

Hange patted Erwin’s cheek and picked the plate and empty glass off the cart before near-skipping out the door, closing it gently.

 

            Erwin was afraid what “play” meant.  He was also afraid of what Levi would do when he came in.  He was scared about not knowing if Mike was alive or not, and he was terrified on whether he would live or die here.  All Erwin wanted was to get out of here was soon as possible, preferably not developing Stockholm Syndrome, and get these bastards arrested.  But right now, with his wounds, all he could do was sit and wait and hope.

 

* * *

 

            Erwin was dozing off the effects of the drug when Levi walked in silently, wearing his usual black trench coat, red button-down shirt with  a cravat, and black gloves.  Erwin nearly didn’t hear the footsteps walking towards him. 

 

            “Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion.”  Levi glared at Erwin with his cold eyes, whip in his right hand.  “I have heard much about you.  You are a manipulative genius who raised ranks easily.  I have also heard you know a lot about the walls and the secrets of this country.”

 

            Erwin stayed silent, looking into Levi’s eyes.

 

            “I will give you once chance to tell me those secrets.  If you do not comply, you will be tortured until all you have left is your bones and mangled soul.”

 

            Erwin smirked, closing his eyes.  “I know no more about the country’s secrets than the everyday man.  You can torture me all you want, but I know nothing, so you will get nothing.”

 

            “I find that hard to believe, Erwin Smith.  You are a very important man.”  Levi’s gloves crinkled as he tightened his grip around the whip.  “How about an exchange?  You tell me what I want to know, and I will tell you what you want to know.”

 

            “And what’s that?”

 

            “Whether your dear Mike Zacharius is alive or not.”

 

            Erwin swallowed and glared hard at Levi.  “I told you, I know nothing.”

            Levi walked forward until he was nearly eye-to-eye with Erwin.  He wrapped the whip around Erwin’s neck once so it was looped.  “You know nothing, hm?  Well, I suppose I will tell you anyway…  Mike is dead.”  Erwin tensed up.  “He bled to death in agony.  Do you know why he died?  Because you wouldn’t comply.  If you had simply just listened and did what we said, he would have lived, but no.  You caused your own friend’s death.  How does that feel?”

 

            “You son of a bitch!”  Erwin tried lunging at Levi, who just smirked at his futile attempts. 

 

            Levi tightened the whip around Erwin’s neck, not so it was suffocating him, but to the point where it was uncomfortable.  “That’s right.  You are a poor excuse for a Commander.  No wonder so many of your men have died in the line of duty due to the titans…”  He tightened the whip a little more.  “You are going to be fun to mess with.  I get bored easily, but you, Erwin Smith…  I’m going to kill you once I get what I want.  How does that sound?”

 

            Then Levi did something even Erwin wouldn’t have expected.  The smaller man climbed on his lap so he was straddling him and wrapped the whip around a second time, pulling on it until Erwin was beginning to struggle for breath.  “Are you into erotic asphyxiation, Erwin?  I’m not sure how I feel about it, but I can see that you are one kinky bastard.” 

 

            Erwin fought to keep a straight face as his breath was being taken away, more every second.  He could feel the whip constricting his air pipe and his body was growing cold, eyes clouding at the edges.  Erwin closed his eyes as unconsciousness came up and grabbed him.

 

            “Sleep tight, blondie…  You’re in for a real treat when you wake up…”


	5. whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin thinks he has an advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo! thanks for all who are sticking with me and my shit writing. i wrote this about a week ago i've just been so busy i haven't posted it. i should have the next chapter up next sunday (hopefully) considering i have drill mondays and wednesdays and when i don't have drill, i have band, and saturday i'm going to wizardcon (and possibly will meet william shatner!!!). anyway, thanks again for reading!

            Erwin awoke for the third time with a major headache.  He blinked his eyes rapidly, eyelids feeling heavy, and became aware that he wasn’t in the chair anymore, and instead, was standing.  His arms felt strained and his body ached.  He looked up, seeing that his hands were tied above him.

 

            Erwin pulled on the binding that was holding his hands together, but it didn’t budge.  Seeing as escape in this situation was unreasonable, he focused on his surroundings.  The chair he was sitting in earlier was now against the wall, and his shirt was folded neatly with his shoes on top.  He felt a chill run down his bare chest.

 

            It seemed like hours of silence, Erwin lolling his head forward on his chest in boredom, trying to ignore the pain, when finally the door opened.  He kind of hoped it was Hange with food, seeing as his stomach was growling again.  Instead, Levi stepped in.  The man had his usual cravat and button-down shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up, a bandana was covering his mouth and nose, and it looked like he had the same leather gloves on as before.

 

            Erwin’s eyes followed Levi as he picked up the whip hanging from a hook.  He felt his skin crawl as he imagined what was in store.

 

            Levi looked up at Erwin as if sensing his dread.  “Hange said you have surprisingly flawless skin for someone in the Survey Corps.  I probably wouldn’t have agreed with them if I hadn’t seen you for myself.  I must admit, the wounds you will receive will contrast perfectly with your pale skin.”

 

            Erwin didn’t respond to that comment and instead said, “Why are you doing this?”

 

            Levi got an innocent look on his face.  “Doing what?”

 

            “You know what I’m talking about, you bastard.  Killing people, torturing them.  It’s immoral and wrong.”

 

            “I used to think that, too, when I was younger.  However, you are sure to have withheld valuable information that I want to know about.”

 

            “How many times do I have to tell you I don’t know anything?”

 

            Levi rolled his eyes.  “Erwin Smith, torture is my specialty.  I grew up inflicting it on people.  It’s what I do best.”

 

            Erwin narrowed his eyes.  This guy was fucked up.  “You have potential, Levi.  You can leave this past behind and move on.  You don’t have to do this.  If you let me go, we can get you a job in the real world.  Join the Survey Corps, and your crimes would be pardoned.  As they say, it takes one to know one.”

 

            Levi chuckled, which turned into a laughing fit.  He clutched his stomach and looked up at Erwin.  “Are you fucking with me right now?  Me?  Join the Survey Corps?  I think that the lack of air has made you a bit delirious.  Let’s get one thing straight.”  He straightened up, his face growing expressionless once more.  “I don’t take orders.  Even if I were to join the Survey Corps, provided that I wasn’t caught once you were released, I wouldn’t listen to a thing you told me.  I give orders, not follow them.  I have no desire to work with this corrupt country.  Being here is hell to me.  If I could get out, I would.  Besides…  I have no place in the real world.  Killing people is what I do best.  It’s what I grew up doing.”

 

            Erwin would almost feel bad for him and his most-likely-awful childhood if it weren’t for the fact that he was about to be whipped by him.

 

            “Now, I know this country is planning something big, something that could potentially destroy everything.  What is it?”  Levi stepped closer to Erwin and it was finally clear how short he was.  Granted, Erwin was tall, but Levi was unnaturally short.

 

            “I know nothing,” Erwin responded, rolling his shoulders a bit to try to ease his hands from falling asleep.  “If you’re going to whip me, do it.  You won’t get anything out of me.  I just don’t know anything.”

 

            Levi raised an eyebrow.  “Bullshit.” 

 

            His grip tightened around the whip and he swung it back before propelling it forward.  It landed across Erwin’s skin with a crack, and Erwin hissed in pain.  He looked down at the red strip across his torso.  It bled slowly and stung terribly. 

 

            “How does it feel, Erwin?” Levi looked intently at the blood running down Erwin’s chest.  “It looks painful.”  Erwin just gritted his teeth and refused to respond, unwilling to give Levi the satisfaction.  “Hm, you won’t answer?  That’s fine by me.”  He stepped away and walked behind Erwin, heels of his boots clicking against the concrete.

 

            Erwin closed his eyes and braced himself for the next lash.  It came within a few moments, and he couldn’t help flinch, but he kept his mouth shut. 

 

            “Ah, let me here you.  Don’t be shy now…”

 

            “Do you tell that to all of the people you whip?  Hm, I kinda figured you would be into some kinky shit judging on how you murder people, but I just thought it was simple asphyxiation or some BDSM.”  Erwin knew he should stop talking back to Levi, but he could feel the glare behind him and he smirked.  “I never imagined a whip would be involved.  Maybe it’s just compensating for something.  Your height, maybe?  Or perhaps your dick … They say men with big feet have big dicks, but you have itty bitty feet…”

 

            Erwin’s chuckle turned into a cry as he was whipped again, distinctively harder than the two before.  But the pain didn’t stop there.  Levi didn’t let up and eventually Erwin lost track.  All he knew was pain.  Everything dulled around him, his cries growing weaker and his legs losing strength.  His knees eventually gave out and he was hanging from his arms, which felt like they would come out of their sockets.  The blood on his torso had dried, but the blood constantly flowed from his back.  He could feel the warmth of it seeping into his pants, but the warmth felt good aside from the pain.  It meant some feeling other than pain existed.

 

            When the lashes finally stopped, Erwin looked up, face stained with tears.  Levi stood in front of him, looking as smug as ever.  He wanted to kill that little shit.  The shorter man dropped the whip and reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife.  Erwin’s eyes widened and he quickly tried to move away, but there was only so far he could go.

 

            “Shh, relax.  The torture is over for today.  Nearly a hundred lashes.  I’m surprised you didn’t pass out.”  Levi chuckled and pulled the chair that Erwin’s shirt and shoes were on, knocking them off.  He stood up so he was taller than Erwin and took the knife across the rope, cutting it and letting the blond fall to the ground.

 

            Erwin collapsed, new tears escaping from his eyes from the pain of falling and reinjuring his bullet wounds.  But he would not let Levi win this easily.  He quickly dried his tears up and glared up at Levi.  He slowly made his way to his feet, which quite obviously shocked Levi because his eyes grew wide in surprise.  He limped over to the smaller man and tried leaping at him, actually landing on top.

 

            He was sure he had a mad look on his face as he pummeled his fists, still tied together, into Levi’s face.  Levi tried escaping, but even though Erwin was injured, Levi was still smaller and weaker. 

 

            “Han-Hange!  Hange!” Levi cried out, a look of fear in his eyes.

 

            “You!  Bastard!  You killed Mike!  You killed so many people!  You had the audacity to doubt my strength!  You little shit!”

 

            “Hange!”

 

            “Levi?”  The door swung open to Hange, who was in a lab coat.  They rushed in, quickly pulling a syringe from the pocket and running to where Erwin was attacking Levi.  They jammed the needle into his arm and tried pulling Levi out from under him.

 

            It wasn’t long before Erwin began to weaken from the drug.  He fell to the side, pain dulling and eyes closing.  The last thing he saw was Levi getting up with a murderous expression, and his boot kicking him in the face.

 

* * *

 

            Erwin found a pattern emerging.  He would do something to piss someone off and they would put him to sleep.  He was sure he had enough of that damn sleeping drug in him to last for a decade.  He was lying on a cold floor in the pitch black.  When he tried moving, his back cracked.  Well, the scabs forming on his back did.  It felt like they had been there for a few days.  Perhaps he slept that long. 

 

            He didn’t know how long he had been missing, but he was sure someone was out there looking for him.  He was valuable to the Survey Corps, and when they found Mike’s body, it wouldn’t be too hard to figure out who did it.  He wouldn’t be here too much longer.  Levi and Hange couldn’t get away for keeping him hostage very much longer.  He would either die in captivity or escape.  Preferably escape.

 

            He crawled around in the dark on his knees, trying to find the wall, and then the door.  He wasn’t sure how big the room he was in, and he couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face.  He knew from elementary school that if he stayed in the pitch black for too long, he would lose his eyesight.  But how long was too long?

 

            Eventually, he found the wall by banging his head against it.  He followed the bricks to a corner, and then followed the wall connected for what seemed like forever.  Maybe he was in the same room as before, but he doubted it.  Maybe Hange and Levi had already found another victim and were torturing them in that same room.  Erwin began to wonder how many people sat in the same chair he sat and died in that chair.

 

            When Erwin finally found the next corner, he had to take a break.  His knees were hurting and his back ached.  He was sure his bullet wounds wouldn’t heal right; he was sure as hell that the lash marks on his back would leave ugly scars.  His mental state would never be the same after this if he escaped.  Suicide didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

 

            The Survey Corps would definitely make him take leave and the simplest things would give him a panic attack.  He finally understood what the victims that he rescued from psychopaths felt like: scared, vulnerable, weak.

 

            He rested his head against the brick wall, ignoring his stomach growling and the pain his body felt.  He just wanted it all to end somehow.


	6. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin may have found a way to get out with what is left of his sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hella long wait (don't let me promise anything ever again), but here's a hella long chapter. again, thank you all for reading (✿◠‿◠)

 

            “Captain Mike Zacharius was found murdered October 25th in his hotel room at Trost.  He died instantly by a bullet to the head.  No weapon was found, but the bullet is a 9mm, most commonly shot from a Glock, so we can assume that was the weapon used.”  Jaeger set the file down on the table in front of him and turned it so Commander Pixis and Commander Dawk could see the pictures.

 

            Pixis shook his head.  “Zacharius was a good soldier.  Now, I understand we are here for a matter concerning Commander Smith?”

 

            Jaeger looked over to Arlert and then to Erd.  Arlert spoke up.  “Yes.  He went missing the same day Captain Zacharius was murdered.  We still have not found the killer, but we suspect they have something to do with the Commander’s disappearance.”

 

            Erd cleared his throat.  “We found a needle in the trash can of the Commander’s hotel room.  If he was indeed kidnapped, he did not go willingly.”

 

            “Wait, you say ‘if’ he was kidnapped.  Are you suggesting that Commander Smith may have killed Zacharius and ran off?” Dawk asked.

 

            “No, no!  We aren’t saying that at all!” Arlert quickly responded.  “We tested the needle and there was a drug in it commonly by people with insomnia, however, if it is crushed, it is extremely potent and would be perfect to knock someone out within a few minutes.  We just don’t know exacts.”

 

            “So you mean that Erwin was kidnapped?”

 

            Erd nodded.  “There are many reasons why the unknown subjects would kidnap him.  He is the Commander of the Survey Corps and knows vital information about the government.”

 

            “Yet so do Pixis and I.”

 

            “We were thinking about why they didn’t try to get you first, Commander Dawk,” Arlert said, “considering you command the Military Police, and it’s highly likely you know more about the government than Commander Smith does.”

 

            “That is, if information is what they’re after…” Pixis pointed out.

 

            “Indeed.  For all we know, they have a grudge against the Survey Corps for some reason and are trying to make us weak by taking away our commander.”

 

            “So how can we help?”

 

            “Ah, well, of course we cannot release this information to the public, so if you can just observe your soldiers and see if they notice anything.  Of course, our department will be doing everything in our power to find him.”

 

            “Armin Arlert, you are sure to be a great commander one day,” Pixis said, handing him back the file.

 

 

* * *

 

            Erwin woke up with the need to pee and still in the same dark room he fell asleep in.  He felt stiff and with every movement, his back cracked from the scabs.  His body was aching all over and a few of his bullet wounds were reopening. 

 

            His eyes searched to find light but to no avail.  With a groan of pain, he continued his trek around the room, finding a bucket in one corner.  He felt glee at the small comfort that he could pee and it would be contained.  He slid off his pants, stiff with sweat and blood, and tried his best to stand up.  Of course, he fell the moment one leg was up.

 

            Tears sprung to his eyes as he landed on his back.  Gritting his teeth, he got to his knees, afraid to go any further.  He relieved himself into the bucket with a breath of relief.  He didn’t know how badly he had to pee until he actually got the chance to.

 

            He pulled his pants back on reluctantly and lied against the wall once more.

 

* * *

 

            It seemed like hours for what was most likely a few minutes.  Erwin was growing more and more paranoid.  All he could hear was his breathing.  All he could see was black.  Is this what sensory deprivation felt like?

 

            Erwin pulled at his hair and pinched at his skin just for something to do.  He scratched at the concrete floor until his nails were nubs and he was sure they were bleeding.  He thought he heard Mike’s voice more than a few times and the sound of the whip cracking on his back replayed in his head over and over again. 

 

            He found himself crying and his will to live was near gone.

 

* * *

 

            Erwin wasn’t sure how long he had been in that dark room.  It felt like months but it was probably no more than a few days.  His eyes had stopped struggling to find light, but his stomach had not stopped growling.  How long was it that a human could go without food or water?  He was parched and the thought of drinking his own piss had come to him several times, but he wasn’t sure if it would just make his thirst worse or simply kill him.

 

            When the door finally opened, Erwin was at the far corner of the room and he scrambled to go even farther back.  He had given up hope that this room even had a door.  His eyes burned at the sudden flood of light, his hands quickly covering them up.  Perhaps this was all an illusion.  He slowly moved his hands from his eyes.

 

            “Erwin, you aren’t dead!  Good!” Hange stood in the doorway for a few seconds then closed the door, making the light go away and Erwin almost yelled in fear of being alone once more. 

 

            “It’s okay.  I’m not gone.”  Hange turned on a small handheld lamp (in which Erwin squinted at) and sat down next to Erwin, putting a plate of bread and meats in front of him along with a bottle of water.  “You have to be quiet.  Levi doesn’t know I’m here because he’s out right now, but if he found out…”  A look of fear flashed across their face, but it was gone so quick that Erwin wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not.  “He said that you should be starved of water for five days and food for three weeks, but I think five days is a bit much.  Now go on: eat.”

 

            Erwin looked at Hange, unsure if they were being serious, then down at the food.  His mouth watered, and his stomach growled.  He grabbed the water and started gulping it so fast Hange had to pull it away from him.  “Not so fast!  You’ll make yourself sick!”

 

            Erwin coughed, already feeling better.  “H-h-”  Erwin coughed again but he couldn’t seem to speak.

 

            “You’ve been in here three days, so not that long.  Three to four days is the average a human can go without water, which is why I came in here when I could.  We can’t have you dying on us yet.  Levi thinks you are stronger than you really are.  I don’t think you could have made it five days without water.” 

 

            Hange was right.  Erwin definitely would not have made it five days without water.  He picked up the bread with a shaky hand and put it to his mouth.  Illusionary bread tasted wonderful.

 

            “You look awful,” Hange mumbled.  “I have never felt bad about mistreating a victim, but you’re different.”  Erwin looked up curiously, slowly chewing the bread and savoring the taste.  “All the others Levi and I have killed have done something awful in the past.  This one man raped his own daughter.  Of course, the news wouldn’t put that in because he’s part of the Military Police.  The Military Police do nothing wrong.”  Hange shook their head.  “But you…  You’ve done nothing wrong.  Levi just wants information that I’m not sure you even know.”

 

            Erwin only heard half of what Hange said, finishing his bread.  He just nodded and picked up the meat, biting into it like an animal.  Steak.  It was delicious.

 

            “I love Levi.  He’s like my brother, but he has a temper.  I can’t stand the thought of disobeying him and making him upset.  But, I can’t stand knowing you are slowly dying when you did nothing to deserve it.”  Hange looked around the room, which Erwin hadn’t paid attention to since the light came on.  He followed their gaze.  It was covered in dark splotches.  “This is the only room Levi refuses to walk into because of all the blood that hasn’t been cleaned up, but when I offer to clean it for him he says no.  He says that the room should stay like it is because the hostages need to know what we’re capable of.”  They sighed and was silent for a while Erwin ate.  “I think I’m going to release you.”

 

            Erwin dropped the meat at this.  It landed with a thump on the plastic plate.  Erwin looked wide-eyed at Hange and then at the door.  He quickly grabbed the water bottle, downing the rest of it and shoved the remaining meat into his mouth.  He began crawling to the door.

 

            Hange stood up and helped Erwin to his feet.  “I don’t want to turn myself in…” they mumbled, opening the door.  Erwin ignored the harshness of the light, urging Hange to move faster.  “I’ll join the Survey Corps again and get a new name.  I liked being part of the Survey Corps.  It made me feel important.”

 

            Erwin nodded, limping as fast as he could.  His whole body ached but he was desperate to get out of here.  Hange led him through a series of doors and up stairs until they opened the door to the outside. 

 

            The sky was cloudy and threatening rain.  Erwin breathed in the fresh air and took in his surroundings.  Hange may have helped him escape but he was sure to get them arrested, and then Levi.  The redhead led the blond out of what was a barn to a big white farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.  They led him to the car.

 

             “Wait here.  I’ll get the keys.”  They walked inside the house for a second then came back out with car keys.  They jogged down the steps to the car as another car pulled up.  Hange froze and a look of fear crossed their face.  This time, it stuck.  “Hurry!  Get in the car!” 

 

            Erwin pulled the door handle as Levi stepped out of the other car.  “It’s locked!” Erwin tried shouting in a hoarse voice.  He glanced at Levi who had an expression of pure hatred. 

 

            “Hange!  Stop right there!” Levi shouted, beginning to walk toward them.

 

            Hange ignored him, unlocking the driver’s door and getting in the car.  Erwin thought they forgot about him but then they leaned over and unlocked Erwin’s door.  Erwin jumped in and slammed the door, locking it back.  Hange stuck the key in the ignition, turning it, but it didn’t start.  Erwin looked up to Levi, who was back at his car getting something from the trunk.

 

            “Come on, you piece of shit!” Hange shouted, turning the key again with their eyes fixed on Levi who had a crowbar in his hand.  Hange slammed their hand on the steering wheel, beating it over and over again, causing the horn to blare and making Erwin jump.         

 

            Levi was feet away from the car now, yelling at Hange to open the door.  Erwin was surprised at how much anger such a small body could have.  Hange continued to turn the key, refusing to believe that the car wouldn’t start.  

 

            When Levi took the first swing at the car, Erwin almost cried.  Hange jumped and stared at the crack that the crowbar made in the driver’s door.  Levi swung again and again, each hit making the window weaker.  The sound of the window cracking was the most terrifying thing in the world. 

 

            “The glovebox!  Erwin, the glovebox!  Th-there’s a gun!”  Erwin reached in the box and pulled out the gun.  “Great!  Now, what we are going to do is make a run for it.  For Levi’s car.  I-I can’t kill Levi and I can’t allow you to either, but we can delay him to protect ourselves.”

 

            “Wh-what?”

 

            “I’m going to crawl over to your side and hop out the door, you right behind me.  You are going to run with all your strength and speed.  I will get into the driver’s seat and you into the backseat, because that’s the closest one to us.”  Erwin nodded at the plan.  “Alright, on my count.”

 

            The driver’s side window shattered, and Levi grabbed Hange’s hair as he unlocked the door, opening it.  He threw Hange to the ground and began beating them with the crowbar. 

 

            “Run Erwin!” Hange yelled, voice gargled with blood.

 

            Erwin fumbled to unlock the door and stumbled out.   He ignored the cries and screams behind him and ran for his life.  He ignored the pain in his legs and ran as fast as he could.  Until he tripped and fell, bashing his head on the ground.  He couldn’t lift up his head and the world was spinning.  It was forever until he made it to his feet, but the world still spun.  A concussion was most likely the cause.

 

            He began bumbling about to the car, managing to get to it.  He leaned against the frame, eyes on Levi who looked up from his work, struggling to find the door handle.  Levi began walking towards Erwin which turned into a jog.  A swing of the crowbar hit Erwin right across the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.  Just behind Levi and his psychopathic grin, lay Hange: a crippled, mangled, bloody mess.


	7. attatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin just can't help but be attatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this a month ago i just haven't posted it. oops?

 

            Mike turned to Erwin at the bar.  “You know, there’s a very pretty girl over there that has been eyeing you for the past hour.”

 

            Erwin raised an eyebrow and looked to where Mike was looking.  Indeed there was a pretty girl.  She had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail and an intense gaze, but she was smiling at him.  Erwin looked at Mike for conformation, who nodded.  He stood up and walked over.

 

            He gestured to the seat next to the girl and she smiled and nodded.  He smiled back and sat down.  “Hi, I’m Er-“

 

            “Erwin Smith,” the girl smiled, interrupting him.  “I know. You’re commander of the Survey Corps.”

 

            “You’ve heard of me?” Erwin asked, shocked.

 

            “You’re a very distinguished man, Commander,” she responded.

 

            “Ah, well…” He chuckled.  “You seem to know all about me, but I don’t even know your name.”

 

            Suddenly the girl’s demeanor changed.  Her intense eyes that were once soft became hard and cold.  Her sweet smile turned into a maniacal grin.  Her features transformed.  “I can’t believe you forgot about me so soon, Erwin,” Levi spoke.

 

            Erwin jumped up from his chair and turned to where Mike was, but he was face down on the bar in a pool of blood, bullet wound in his head.  The people that were in the bar were all dead.  The lights overhead flickered and Erwin ran for the door.  It was locked and Levi was out of his seat, walking towards him.  Erwin panicked and ran, jumping behind the bar.

 

            “Hange?”  Erwin reached out to the body lying on the ground, looking as they were when they were murdered, where he was hiding then pulled back when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

            “You still think you can run from me?”  Levi was holding a knife in his hands.  “I’m going to cut you open until you beg for mercy.” 

 

            “N-no!  Please!” 

 

            Erwin snapped awake when the cold metal touched his skin.

 

            He was in the same room, void of light and any comfort that could be offered to him.  He had no clothes on so the cold concrete touched his skin. He cringed as he thought of the blood on the floor.  His head was pounding, and when he reached up to touch it, he felt dried blood.

 

            Hange.  It was his fault that Hange was brutally murdered. First Mike, and now Hange. While Hange was the one who killed Mike, they were also the one who tried to help Erwin escape, and somehow, that almost made up for the fact that Erwin’s best friend was dead. Maybe it was because Erwin had no one now, so he relied on the first person who showed compassion.

 

            Erwin almost hoped that Levi would kidnap someone else so he could have someone to relate with.

 

            But it was highly unlikely now that Levi would kill anyone anytime soon considering his one and only partner was now dead thanks to him. 

 

            Erwin thought he heard footsteps and snapped out of his daze.  He wasn’t sure where he was in the room but he quickly cowered against the wall. To think that not too long ago he would be the one standing up and fighting, but now he had nothing left. Nothing to live for.

 

            The door did indeed open and Levi’s silhouette was illuminated in the doorway across the room. So he was in the far corner…

 

            “What are you here to do? Kill me?  Or would that be too easy?  You certainly don’t look like you just killed your one and only friend.” Erwin regretted speaking the moment the words came out of his mouth, but he couldn’t stop once he got started.

 

            Levi, however, didn’t so much as look at Erwin’s direction and just set a plate and water bottle on the ground before closing the door, leaving Erwin in darkness once more.

 

            Erwin crawled in the direction where he last saw the light and found the food after a few moments of feeling around.  It was bread and cheese. He savored the flavor and ate in small bits.  His stomach growled in content.  He drank half his water bottle, unsure when he would get another one.  In hindsight, he should have saved some of the food, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

            He spent the rest of his time awake counting.  He made it to 4596 before he lost count, gave up, and fell asleep. 

 

            When Erwin woke up again, it was to the door opening and the light flooding in.  He shielded his eyes.

 

            “Th-thank you for the food,” he muttered, just loud enough for Levi to hear.

 

            Levi just set the paper plate and water bottle down and closed the door.  Why was this murderer feeding him when just a few days ago he wanted him to starve?

 

            The trend went on. For how long, Erwin didn’t know. Time was of no matter in the void where he lived.  Levi would bring him food and water, Erwin would eat, use the bathroom in the bucket (the paper plates as toilet paper as disgusting as it was, but it was decent), and every few days (from what Erwin estimated) Levi would pick up the trash and clean the bucket.  Erwin would thank him for the food, but Levi would never answer him. 

 

            One day, when Levi opened the door to drop off food, Erwin was sitting right in front of the door. Levi moved as if Erwin would lunge at him and was surprised when Erwin simply stared at him, naked body a bit malnourished.  “How long have I been here?”  Erwin almost begged.

 

            Levi just shook his head and closed the door.  Erwin felt a wave of disappointment and pain as he heard the lock on the other side. It was a simple question. Levi gave him food and water, so why wouldn’t he give him this luxury?

 

            Levi didn’t return any time soon.  Erwin had only a bottle and a half saved of water, but no food.  He had expected Levi to bring him food, like he had been doing, so the sudden stop was surprising. 

 

            Erwin would fall asleep, drink a few sips when he woke up, and fall asleep again.  His wounds were healing slowly and the pain that was there in the beginning no longer existed.  He wasn’t sure if he really was healing or if he had simply gotten used to it. He could feel his body eating away at itself, desperate for some source of nutrition.  His nudity had stopped bothering him, but he could feel his bones.

 

            Erwin wasn’t sure when it was that Levi returned.  He just showed up one day with slightly more food than normal and two water bottles. Erwin thanked him, apologizing for asking questions.  Levi closed the door.

 

            Erwin saved some of the food and one of the water bottles.  Levi didn’t return.

 

            Levi came back. Normal amount of food and water. Erwin thanked him as usual.

 

            Erwin began to feel oddly cold. He asked for some clothes or a blanket. Levi didn’t return.

 

            Erwin apologized when Levi came back.  Levi gave him food and water.

 

            Erwin continued to feel cold, curling up in the corner of the stone floor.  Levi gave him food and water.

 

            Erwin thanked him for food and water.  Levi reached out to him, as if to touch him, but pulled back when he was inches from his face. Erwin felt himself smiling when the door closed.

 

            When Levi came back the next day, he brought a blanket along with food and water.  Erwin continued to thank him until his footsteps were no longer heard.

 

            The blanket smelled good, like soap.  It smelled so much different from the usual piss, sweat, and blood smell that the room held, that Erwin smelled like.  Erwin slept better than he ever had in his life.

 

            A few days later (or maybe weeks), Levi came back and said his first words to Erwin since Hange died: “Do you want a bath?”

 

            Erwin nodded enthusiastically and Levi closed the door.  Erwin thought he had left him once more, but he came back carrying a basin of water (he was surprisingly strong), towel around his neck. 

 

He helped Erwin into the water and scrubbed him clean.  He wasn’t gentle, but the slight pain made Erwin feel more alive than he had in forever.  He relaxed in the lukewarm water and focused on Levi’s touch.  Once he was done, Levi didn’t waste time pulling Erwin from the water and drying him off.  He left minutes later with the towel and tub.  Erwin curled up in his blanket and fell asleep.

 

            Levi brought clothes. It was a simple luxury, but it made Erwin cry of happiness.

 

            Levi let Erwin out of the room. He brought him to the bathroom for his baths and let him sleep on a cot in another room, which became his. It was clean and smelled of bleach and soap.  Levi let him out of his room to go to the bathroom twice a day.  There was no mirror anywhere, but he wasn’t trapped in darkness.

 

            When Levi said he had to wash Erwin’s blanket, the blond protested and clutched onto it. It was a reminder of his first luxury Levi had given him.  Levi promised he would give it back and eventually Erwin gave it up.  When Levi returned it a day later, Erwin reached out to touch Levi’s hand.  Levi didn’t pull away.

 

            Erwin held Levi’s hand in his own.  It felt so much stronger, more callused.  He almost forgot that these were the same hands that murdered dozens.  Yet he couldn’t care less, because these were the hands that fed him and gave him baths and washed his clothes.  They were the hands of a god.  His god.

 

            A few days later (or maybe weeks, for Erwin still didn’t keep track of the days, though they were easier to figure out now that Levi visited him more frequently), Levi said, “We’re going outside.”

 

            Erwin looked up at Levi from his cot, eyes wide.  “R-really?”

 

            Erwin had gotten stronger, since Levi had fed him actual meals more than just rations these days, but he was nowhere near as strong as he had once been.  He stood up and pulled Levi into a hug before quickly letting go and apologizing repeatedly.

 

            “It’s fine.”

 

            When Erwin exited the barn, his first instinct was to run.  To escape the prison that held him.  To flee from Levi.  He almost did, but Levi grabbed his arm, nails digging into his skin.  Erwin relaxed at Levi’s touch and instead breathed in the fresh air.

 

            Erwin still didn’t know how long he had been under Levi’s care.

 

            “Erwin, I have a present for you,” Levi said one day. 

 

Erwin sat up from his cot and set down the book he was reading (a more recent present that Levi had given him). 

                       

            He stepped out from his room and saw Levi in front of a chair.  The chair had a person in it.

 

            “Petra…” Erwin breathed.

 

            The woman’s eyes grew wide and let out noises, which tape blocked.  She struggled in her bonds.

 

            “You’re going to help me kill her,” Levi said, holding out a knife to Erwin, who shook his head.

 

            “No!  Release her!  She knows nothing of the information you seek!”  Erwin ran over to Petra and began taking off her bonds.

 

            Levi sighed. “Erwin, you should know this by now. I already have the information I want. I already killed who I want to kill in the chain of command.  Now it’s all for fun.”

 

            “Killing people is not fun! This needs to stop! I am not your pet!” Erwin yelled as loud as he could, his voice scratchy.

 

            Levi was a bit shocked at Erwin’s outburst and his eyes grew dark.  “Erwin, if you kill Petra, I will let you go.”

 

            Erwin stopped. Petra looked up at Erwin with pleading eyes and shook her head frantically.

 

            Erwin closed his eyes and shook his head before saying in a firm voice, “No.  I will not kill her.”

 

            Levi sighed and quickly reached around Erwin’s arm to Petra, ripping off the tape.

 

            “Erwin!  Erwin please!  Help me! Er-!”  Her screams were stopped when Levi slit her neck with a single movement, blood splattering onto Erwin, who froze.

 

            Levi slapped Erwin across the face with the hand that held the bloody knife and a deep cut formed. Erwin staggered back and Levi kicked him onto the floor, his head landing with a crack.  The murderer straddled him, sitting on his chest.

 

            “You will never disobey me. You are mine now.  I own you.  Is that understood?”  Levi’s knife pressed against Erwin’s throat, hard enough to draw blood.

 

            Erwin felt fear. His god was going to kill him. “Levi…” he breathed, blood trickling down his face and into his mouth. 

 

            “You are mine.” Levi’s voice might have been softer.

 

            Erwin nodded. “I’m yours.”  He didn't want to be.

 

            And then, Levi leaned down and pressed his lips against Erwin’s bloody ones.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin is covered in blood that isn't his.
> 
> dub con in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like five years. I actually had half the chapter written considering it was supposed to be a Christmas present to my friend, but I lost interest kinda then I gained interest again and yeah. She never got her present.
> 
> to jacqueline: thanks kid

     Erwin tasted iron. It was overwhelming. The kiss was messy; both men’s mouths were open, tongues brushing against each other. He wanted to push Levi away, to get him off of him and run. Petra was dead and he was lying in her blood. He could feel the warmth seep through his shirt, and it was disgusting. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her head tilted to the side and blood streaming out onto her clothes, the chair, and the floor. Her body was already growing pale from blood loss. She was dead and it was Erwin’s fault.

 

     Levi pulled away, eyes looking at him hungrily. Erwin stared at him, mouth half open with blood and spit trickling out of the corner.

 

     “You killed her.” 

 

     “I did.”

 

     “Why?”

 

    “Because you wouldn’t.”

 

     “You could have kept her here alive.”

 

    “I didn’t want to.”

 

    “Well, what do you want?”

 

     “You. I want you to bathe in her blood, to cut her open and wear her insides like clothing, to tear her limbs apart one by one. I want you covered in blood because red is a beautiful color, and you’re my beautiful pet.”

 

     “No… Levi…” Erwin shook his head.

 

     “You already said you were mine.” Levi’s knife traced Erwin’s jaw, his face was close enough that Erwin could feel his warm breath. “You look so lovely right now. You should really see yourself.”

 

     Erwin didn’t want to. He let out a shaky breath and asked, “Can I take a shower?”

 

     Levi ignored him and licked at the dried blood on the cut on his cheek. Erwin sucked in a breath at the sharp pain that only lasted for a second. The sociopath tasted the blood that was splattered on Erwin’s skin, making his way down to his neck, then his chest. Erwin felt his heart beat faster.

 

     “L-Levi… Wh-What are you doing?” 

 

     “Cleaning you,” Levi mumbled on his pale skin. He unbuttoned Erwin’s white shirt, the back of which was drenched in blood. Levi wrapped his lips around one of the blond’s nipples, at which Erwin gasped.

 

     Levi flicked his tongue at the sensitive nub for some time before moving to the other.

 

     “Levi, stop,” Erwin breathed, although it didn’t sound too forceful.

 

     Levi pulled off and unbuttoned Erwin’s pants, ignoring the blond’s wide eyes and protests. He pulled them down to his ankles and slid them off his feet. The hand that held the knife pressed it into Erwin’s torso until it drew blood and he cried in pain. Levi dragged the knife, slicing his skin down until it met the edge of his underwear. Blood seeped out and Levi licked it up.

 

     “Levi, please stop. I-I don’t want this.”

 

     Erwin closed his eyes as he felt his underwear slid off and the cool air touch his exposed parts. He let out a gasp as a wet sensation touched the tip. Erwin slightly opened them and saw Levi looking up at him half lidded eyes, mouth wrapped around his cock.

 

     A slight whine came from Erwin’s mouth as Levi took his cock farther into his mouth. The knife dropped from Levi’s hand, and both hands went to grab Erwin’s thighs. He felt the nails dig into him, hard enough to draw blood and leave crescent moon scars. Levi didn’t stop going down until Erwin hit the back of his throat, and he wasn’t even three fourths of the way down. 

 

     Levi pulled off only to say. “You have a fucking monster between your legs.”

 

     Erwin lifted his head off the ground to get a better view of Levi, who bobbed his head up and down slowly. The blood coming from his stomach drenched his skin in red and mixed with Petra’s blood below him. Levi pulled off when Erwin grabbed at Levi’s hair. He licked up the red liquid on Erwin’s stomach until he got a mouthful and kissed Erwin, forcing his own blood into his mouth.

 

      “Please, Levi. I need… I need…” Erwin felt his face grow warm.

 

     “And just a second ago you were saying you didn’t want it.”

 

     Erwin tried spitting the metallic taste out of his mouth. “I-I… I don’t… I just need… Release. Levi, please.” Erwin closed his eyes and turned his head.

“Oh, Erwin…” Levi chuckled. “I suppose I can grant you this.” 

 

     The dark haired man gripped the blond’s cock in a tight grip. He flicked his wrist, nails digging into the flesh causing a pleasurable pain. Erwin bit his lip in an attempt to keep his voice at bay. Levi kissed him once more, all teeth and tongue, eating the lewd moans Erwin let out.

 

     The blond came, whimpering. The white liquid covered Levi's hand, and the man licked it up greedily. He sucked the sensitive tip of Erwin's length, drinking in whatever was left.

 

     Levi then stood up, towering over him. “Clean this up,” he spoke, gesturing to the mess. “I will take care of the body. After all, you have to clean up when you're done with your toys.” He chuckled and Erwin swallowed. “Anyway, when you're done, you're free to do what you want, understood? I'll buy you another book when I'm done taking care of Petra here.  You deserve it”

 

     Erwin looked around him, his shallow breaths not letting down. He sat up, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach, but he could feel the blood running down his legs. “L-Levi... Thank you,” he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

 

     “Oh believe me, Erwin, it was my pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

     The grey concrete was stained red no matter how much he scrubbed. When he thought he had finally got it clean, his stomach bled onto the floor. Even his bandages didn't help. When he was done, he bathed and laid down on his cot. Yet sleep was inevitable as Petra's screams echoed in his mind. He put the pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noise that wasn't there.

 

     He turned on his side, curling up in the thin sheet. “Mike...” He closed his eyes, breathing into the pillow. “Please help me.”

 

     But Mike was dead. Everyone was dying because of him. He himself had given up the will to live. There was no one left to live for. He clawed at his bandages, gritting his teeth at the pain created. He cried out, not because of the physical pain, but the mental. The fortitude his mind had held was weak, cracking and crumbling to nothing more than a pile of rocks.

 

     “Pain is simply a figment the mind created,” his father would say when he was younger, crying about a scraped knee or a twisted ankle. “You must not let it control you. You're stronger than that.”

 

     Yet Erwin wasn't strong. He couldn't take it. He had been feeling pain for days, weeks, months. How wonderful it must be to feel pain all at once then not at all. 

 

     The pillow dropped off the bed as his body was racked with sobs. He grabbed at his hair, pulling at it. Levi had cut it. He wanted nothing that Levi touched, but he had touched everything. 

 

     “Erwin.” Erwin let go of his hair and looked up. “You're covered in blood. Did you not bathe?”

 

     “I did.” He looked away, hands going down to his stomach.

 

     Levi sighed, dropping the medical box and blanket from his hands, and walked over to Erwin, kneeling. He pulled away the sheet and began undoing Erwin's makeshift bandages. “You look like shit.”

 

Erwin didn't respond, burying his face into his arm as he let Levi take care of him.

 

     “Hey. Look at me.” Erwin complied. Levi looked at him for a moment, unmoving. He looked passive as ever, but his eyes held what seemed like compassion. He brushed the hair out of Erwin's face. “You did good. I finished wrapping you up. Can you walk?”

 

     Erwin simply sat up, wincing a bit. Levi wrapped his hand under Erwin's arm and helped him up. He tossed the bloody sheet on the bed and picked up the blanket beside the medical kit, wrapping it around the bigger man. “Let's get you into a real bed, huh? I'll clean you up more when we get to the house.”

 

     It didn't click to Erwin of what Levi was saying until the man led him through the barn to the house. “Wh-where are we going?” Erwin mumbled, swaying a little. He was tired.

 

     “The house. I told you.”

 

     The inside was dressed in Southern Gothic furniture, matching the outside look of the house. Erwin couldn't help but look at every single detail. There was artwork everywhere. Levi led Erwin up the stairs, and to a bedroom at the end of the hall. He laid the blond on the bed with the blanket.

 

     “I'll be right back with a washcloth and some clothes. Don't move.”

 

     Erwin couldn't. He was too confused at what was happening. Why did Levi suddenly decide to take him into the house, which was taboo from mentioning, especially since the day he tried to escape. Why did he dress his wounds and give him clothing? Why did he clean him up when he could have easily left him covered in his own blood?

 

     Levi came back and set the clothes on the bed before wiping Erwin down. “I'll get your things from the other room later. You'll stay in this room from now on. You are not allowed out unless I personally escort you. The windows don't open and you will be locked in.”

 

     Of course there were restrictions. “What if I need to use the bathroom?”

 

     Levi pointed to the door in the corner of the room. “There's the bathroom. It has a shower, toilet, everything you need. If you do try to escape, I will be very disappointed considering I have given you such a luxury I can easily take away.” He smiled close-mouthed, but it wasn't comforting.

 

     Erwin nodded and looked away from Levi. He felt the cool washcloth on his face and hair and closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he breathed. 

 

     Levi took care to hold Erwin's hand and wipe the blood off each finger, one by one. Erwin realized he was naked as the dark-haired man cleaned his torso and thighs, luckily not getting any closer to that one area. 

 

     “Alright, can you dress yourself?”

 

     Erwin opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the neatly folded clothes next to him, and nodded. He stood up and dressed himself, trying to ignore Levi's gaze. The same gaze that he had first seen years ago in the underground. His old life seemed more of a dream.

 

     Levi looked at Erwin with the same sympathetic expression he had earlier. “You've been here for a year and a half.”

 


	9. photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin learns more about levi's past

     Eren grinned as Armin walked toward him, in a neatly decorated commander's uniform, gold rank standing out. He ran out to meet the blond and pulled him into a hug. "Youngest commander of the Survey Corps ever! You're only twenty-one! How does this happen?"

 

     Armin flushed bright pink. "Don't say it out loud... This never would have happened if Commander Smith hadn't..." He looked away.

 

     The search for the former commander had ceased six months after his disappearance. No leads had been found, nor his body. He was pronounced MIA. Armin had been training in strategy and tactics since his induction into the Corps, but he never had been focused on being commander. It wasn't until Commander Pixis said something to him that he actually took it into consideration. With recommendations from Dok and Pixis, he spoke to the General. General Zackly visited the Survey Corps Headquarters to observe him, and within a few weeks he was accepted to become Commander.

 

     His induction happened within a few weeks, a mere eight months after Erwin Smiths disappearance.

 

     Eren ruffled his friend's hair. "Chill out, Commander. So Mikasa and I are inviting a shit ton of people to go out tonight in honor of your promotion. You up for it?"

 

     "I have a lot of paperwork...."

 

     "Armin, come on. You aren't going to get a break like this in a while. Please? For me?" Eren took Armin's hands and gave him his notorious puppy dog eyes.

 

     Armin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not drinking. Someone has to be the designated driver."

 

     "That's Mikasa! Tonight, you can drink as many shots as you want! Well, margaritas because you're that type of guy." Eren swung his arm around his shoulders.

 

     "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

     The bar was packed.  It smelled of sweat and liquor.  Armin wrinkled his nose up, grabbing Eren's arm and letting him lead him through the mass of bodies.  Eren waved to unidentified people in the back.  As they got closer, Armin could see it was Sasha, Connie, and Jean.  Eren plopped down and dragged Armin with him.  Mikasa, Petra, Erd, Gunter, and Auroro joined soon after.

 

     A waitress with glasses came over and greeted them.  "Hi!  I'm Hannah, and I'll be serving you tonight.  My, what a big group you have.  Any special occasion?"

     

     Eren grinned and slapped Armin on the back.  "Commander Arlert here just got promoted!"

 

     The waitress smiled, pushing her dark hair behind her ears.  "Congratulations.  I'm guessing you're part of the military?"

 

     "Survey Corps to be exact!  He's worked extremely hard."

 

     Armin blushed at his friend's praising, but didn't fail to notice when the waitresses smile faltered a bit.  She was interesting.

 

     "Survey Corps?  Amazing...  I heard that the former Commander went missing, so I guess you're replacing him?"  Hannah rested her hand on Armin's shoulder.  "Mmm, you're so young...  I'm surprised you're strong enough to do this job."  Before Armin could respond, she whipped out a notebook from her apron and asked, "So, can I get you anything to drink?"

 

     "Armin here will get that Cranberry Kiss margarita.  He's a  _very_ fruity boy."  Eren chuckled as Armin slapped him, and continued to order for himself.

 

     As the rest of the group ordered, Armin took the time to observe the waitress.  She had an intense aura about her, and her eyes seemed as if they saw through your soul.  Her voice was cool and calm with near no emotion.  She was small and petite, yet her arms had muscle.  

 

     "See anything you like, blondie?"  Hannah raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on her face.

 

     "I-I didn't mean- I-It wasn't like that!"

 

     "It's fine."  She leaned in closer to Armin's ear.  "Perhaps you could see more later...  Commander."

 

     Armin swallowed, his face getting hot.  Hannah simply straightened up, ran a hand through Armin's hair, and turned around, walking off. 

 

     "Way to go, Armin!  Looks like you're getting some tonight!"  Jean laughed, and Armin covered his face with his hands.

* * *

     Armin was clearly drunk by the time Hannah came with the third round.  He'd always been a lightweight.  He was practically hanging of Eren, hair in his mouth.  Eren chuckled and tied his hair up for him.  By the fifth round, the only sober person was Mikasa, and she was just sitting observing everyone's drunk antics.  When round seven came about, Armin said he had to go to the bathroom, but he could barely stand.  Hannah smiled and offered to guide him.

     

     The blond willingly grabbed onto the dark-haired woman, who chuckled and began walking.  "So you're just recently promoted?"

 

     "Yeahh...  After Commander Smith disappeared," Armin slurred, then paused, forgetting what he said.  "Um...  Ohah!  After Commander Smith disappeared, I was told I was gonna be the next commander, but I wasn't so sure at first cause I'm so young n' stuff, ya know?  Oh, uh, Hannah aren't the bathrooms the other way?"

 

     "You need some fresh air, don't you?"

 

     "Uh, sure, but I kinda have to pee."

 

     Hannah just smiled and led him out the back door into the alley.  Armin looked around a bit confused.  "Why are we here, Hannah?"

 

     The waitress chuckled and let go of Armin, causing him to drop to the ground.  "New commander, eh?  Just when I thought breaking the old one would be enough."

 

     Armin looked up in his drunken haze and blinked.  "Breaking the old one?  Commander Smith?"

 

     "Erwin...  He's a beauty, but a stubborn bastard."  Hannah chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it down with her. 

 

     Armin's eyes widened as the wig cap came off.  Hannah shook out her hair, black and just meeting at her eyes, and dropped the wig at Armin's feet.  Armin smiled.  "You're prettier without the wig."

 

     Hannah rolled her eyes and crouched beside him, taking his face in her hand.  "I suppose I do, don't I?  Now Armin, in your last drink was a powder that will make you fall asleep here within the next few minutes.  I am going to take your wallet and keys, then I will break into the Scouting Legion headquarters and obtain the information I need.  You will have been so drunk you'll think this whole conversation was a dream."  She smiled and pressed a kiss to Armin's liquor-flavored lips.  "Sleep tight, pretty boy."

 

     "Your name isn't really Hannah is it?" Armin asked as if he had discovered a new planet.  He blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake.

 

     "It's Levi, but you won't remember."  Levi reached into Armin's pocket and took out his wallet and keys.  "Commander Armin Arlert," he read from the license in his hands.  "Only twenty-one years old.  Let's hope you don't die anytime soon."  The dark-haired man dropped the empty wallet on Armin's sleeping body.

* * *

     Erwin awoke with a start, grabbing onto the sheets.  The room was dark except for a sliver of moonlight peeking through the curtains.  He clutched his stomach as he slid off the bed, limping to the window.  The moon was bright, something he didn't think he would ever see again.

 

     He closed his eyes and leaned against the window pane.  He tried not to think about the fact that he had been there for so long.  His birthday had come and gone and he never even knew.  He felt his nails digging into his skin.  He wondered if Levi had done this to anybody else.

 

     And about Levi, Erwin knew nothing of him except his name and that he enjoyed killing people.  He thought of the life he lived before he became a serial killer.  Did he show signs of being mentally ill when he was younger?  Was it something that happened at home?  Did he even have a home?  His profiling skills had failed him when the only person he saw was Levi.  He could barely even remember what Mike looked like.  His best friend was just a hazy memory.

 

     Levi was the person who kept him alive, and Erwin wanted to believe that he did it because he truly cared about him.  Of course, that probably wasn't the case.

 

     Erwin opened his eyes, trying to remember what woke him up in the first place.  He just shook his head and laid back down, tracing over his own scars absentmindedly.  Part of him wished they were Levi's hands instead of his own.

* * *

     Levi opened the door at around eight in the morning, the smell of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen.  He gently shook Erwin until he woke up.  The blond looked at Levi with hazy eyes.  "Morning," he muttered.  

 

     "There's breakfast downstairs if you want it," Levi replied before walking out of the room.

 

     Erwin blinked and sat up.  Was it a test to see if he would stay in his room or not?  He waited until he couldn't hear footsteps anymore before stumbling out of bed and peering out of the doorway.  The hallway was dim, the only light coming from the window above the stairs.  He walked slowly, observing the walls.  There were a few pieces of art and a a single photograph.  The picture caught his attention.

 

     The picture hosted a young boy and a man standing in front of a house, which looked oddly similar to the one he was in at the moment.  The man wore a bowler hat and had a neutral expression with light scruff, his hand resting on the boy's shoulder.  The boy had black hair parted down the middle and looked slightly upset.  They both wore what seemed like Sunday best.

 

     "Levi," Erwin muttered, touching the picture lightly.  His gaze left the young boy and went to the man.  He furrowed his eyebrows.  "Is that..."  He widened his eyes.

 

     "Ahem."  Erwin jumped and saw Levi standing at the top of the stairs.  "Are you hungry or not?"

 

     Erwin nodded and followed Levi down the stairs to the kitchen.  Levi gestured to a bar stool where a plate of food was sitting.  Erwin felt himself drool.

 

     "So you saw the picture, huh?"  Levi leaned against the counter.  "What do you make of it?"

 

     Erwin hesitantly took a bite of egg, and swallowed, avoiding looking at Levi.  "You were with  _him_."

 

"What do you know about him?"  Levi didn't seem angry at all, like Erwin had feared.

 

     "He was a former member of the Military Police before he started killing his own comrades.  He stalked his prey before killing them by slitting their throats, which earned him the name 'Kenny the Ripper.'"  Erwin licked his lips and took another bite of egg before speaking again.  "It was rumored that he killed over a hundred people, but the body count was never exact.  He's now in Sina Penitentiary and has been for the last twenty years.  I studied his case when I was in training."

 

     Levi was quiet for a while.  "So you knew he had family?"

 

     Erwin shrugged.  "Kind of.  I knew he had a brother, but no one knows what happened to him and his wife."

 

     The dark haired man looked away, arms crossed.  "Car crash into a river.  Bodies sank with the car."  There was no other sound except for Erwin's faint chewing.  "I was two.  He took me in and raised me as his own.  Taught me how to kill.  Beat me when I didn't do as he said.  Told me he loved me as he raped me.  'Levi,' he would say as I begged him to stop.  'You need pain to survive.  Why else would God give you such a gift?  Why else would God let you be able to inflict it upon others?'  I was seven.  I didn't even know how reproduction worked and he took away my innocence."

 

     Erwin suddenly felt sick.  "And so you started killing as well..."

 

     "No.  I never approved of what he did, but his lessons were ingrained into my head.  I couldn't escape him if I wanted.  I killed on instinct, and the pleasure that came from killing was all I had."

 

     "Why are you telling me all this?"  

 

     "Because now I have you.  You are helping me escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the Armin and "Hannah" scenes made me think of Rize and Kaneki.


End file.
